Kingdom Hearts III: La Llave Espada X
by Namru
Summary: Historia que viene despues de Kingdom Hearts II que es una especie de KH III ya que el verdadero aun no sale.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Los sincorazon han regresado

Era un día soleado en las Islas del Destino. Sora, Riku y Kairi paseaban tranquilamente por la playa de la isla

-Vaya, tan solo ha pasado una semana desde la derrota de Xemnas y de la Organización XIII y parece que fue hace como un año ¿Verdad?-comento Sora

-Sí, pero ahora que toda esta locura termino, por fin tenemos un merecido descanso-le dijo Riku un tanto sonriente

-¡Oigan, chicos!-les llamo una conocida voz a la distancia

¡Eran Tidus y Wakka!

-Vaya, han estado desaparecidos durante casi un año-noto Wakka

-Oigan, ¿Qué dicen de una batalla de yo y Tidus contra Sora y Riku?-les propuso Tidus-¿Y bien?

-Je, je, ahora no podemos, pero les prometo que pronto tendremos una-le prometió Riku

Tidus y Wakka se fueron felices de allí a entrenar, Tidus con su espada de madera y Wakka con sus nunchakus

-Ahora que todo volvió a la normalidad, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un combate como los que solíamos hacer, eh Sora?-le propuso Riku

-De acuerdo, pero con nuestras llaves espadas-Respondió Sora

Riku asintió y Sora invoco su llave espada de siempre y Riku invoco la llave espada Camino al Alba e hicieron una batalla mientras Kairi observaba al cielo

-Ojala todo sea así para siempre y no vuelvan a aparecer los sincorazon y todo eso-deseo una Kairi sonriente

Esa noche, Sora estaba en su dormitorio observando la Llave Espada y recordando aquella vez en la que apareció la tormenta y Riku abrió su corazón a la oscuridad, finalmente decidió por dormir cuando escucho un misterioso e inquietante ruido proveniente de afuera, Sora lo ignoro hasta que escucho un grito de una mujer gritando

-¿Qué fue eso?

Sora, sin perder tiempo bajo a toda prisa por las escaleras hasta el lugar donde se escucho el grito, era Selphie, estaba tirada en el suelo asustada, afortunadamente, seguía con vida

-¡Selphie! ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Sora

La muchacha simplemente señalo al frente, ahí algo salió de los arboles ¡Era un sincorazon! Sora invoco su llave espada inmediatamente y lo destruyo

-Vienen más de esos-le dijo una temblorosa Selphie

Efectivamente así era, no solo eran sombras también eran Neo-Sombras, Soldados y Operas Amarillas

-¿Qué sucede, Sora? ¿Qué fue ese sonido?-le pregunto Riku que acababa de llegar con su Camino al Alba acompañado de Kairi con su Llave Espada Abrazo del Destino invocada

-¿Sincorazon?-pregunto ella

-Selphie, corre a un lugar seguro, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los sincorazon

Selphie salió corriendo de allí, mientras los sincorazon atacaban Sora, Riku y Kairi atacaban furtivamente a los sincorazon. Cuando todos habían sido destruidos, apareció un sincorazon gigante, era un Lado Oscuro, Sora se había enfrentado muchas veces a él

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-exigió saber Riku algo impresionado

Los tres se enfrentaron contra el Lado Oscuro furtivamente sin parar de atacarle hasta que después de tanto esfuerzo el sincorazon desapareció pero de repente aparecieron mas sincorazon innumerables, es decir que el sincorazon gigante era una distracción

-¡Están por todas partes!-exclamo Riku

Sora alzo su llave espada e iba a darle a uno pero en ese momento sintió una sacudida en su cabeza y sintió que iba a caerse

-(¿Qué me está pasando?)-se dijo Sora en su cabeza-(¿Acaso he perdido el corazón? No… ¡Riku! ¡Kairi! No puedo… moverme…)

Sora se cayó al piso y se desmayo por completo

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro

Sora despertó y se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, pudo distinguir a lo lejos una figura humana, tenía el pelo rubio mostaza y estaba puntiagudo, acaso era…

-¡Roxas!-grito Sora

El sujeto se volteo

-Me temo que me confundes de persona-respondió el misterioso sujeto

Luego de esas palabras hubo un resplandor de luz

-Sora…Sora…despierta-lo llamo una voz misteriosa

Todo había sido un sueño, cuando abrió los ojos estaba en un lugar bastante conocido ¡Si era la Nave Gumi! Justo en frente de él estaban sus viejos amigos que lo habían acompañado en sus aventuras: Donald y Goofy

-Por fin despiertas-dijo Donald

-Nos tenías preocupados, Ajiuu-le confesó Goofy

-Me alegro de reencontrarnos, pero…-respondió Sora-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Recuerdo estar en Islas del Destino con Riku y Kairi y de repente…

-Ese que esta allá puede responder todas tus preguntas-lo interrumpió Donald señalando a la puerta automática

Esta puerta se abrió y de ella salió el Rey Mickey. Un simpático ratón soberano del Castillo Disney que mantiene la paz entre los mundos

-Vaya, vaya, Sora, nos volvemos a encontrar-comento el Rey-de seguro debes de tener varias preguntas

-Sí, su Alteza-le respondió Sora-Yo estaba en Islas del Destino, y entonces aparecieron sincorazon, creía que los habíamos eliminado

-Esto tiene su explicación, y es la siguiente-comenzó a explicar el Rey-De seguro recordaras cuando venciste a Xemnas, pues déjame decirte que él no ha muerto

Todos los de la nave se sobresaltaron

-No sé cómo o porque sobrevivió-continuo el Rey Mickey-pero lo que sé es que se alió con el Sincorazon de Xehanort que todos conocemos como Ansem

-¿Ansem? ¿El que poseyó a Riku en Bastion Hueco?-le interrumpió Sora a lo que Mickey asintió

-Pero eso no es lo peor-continuo Mickey-por el mismo efecto los incorpóreos de la antigua Organización XIII también resucitaron y refundaron la Organización XIII bajo el nombre de la Organización X-todos volvieron a sobresaltarse-Se sabe que el control de Xemnas sobre los incorpóreos y el de Ansem sobre los sincorazon aliados no significa nada bueno. Ahora Ansem, Xemnas y los incorpóreos han resurgido y muchísimo más poderosos que antes

Cuando el Rey termino de hablar, todos se quedaron callados y reflexionaron la situación

-¡Esto es horrible! Lo que antes era una utopía pacifica ahora es una horrible pesadilla-reflexiono Donald-¿No hay alguna forma de parar esto, su Majestad?

-Yo recuerdo que leí en un libro sobre una llave espada legendaria que podría vencer a cualquier sincorazon, incorpóreo o persona con solo tocarla. Es una llave espada que contiene poderes inimaginables, si cayera en malas manos, sería prácticamente el fin del universo como lo conocemos

-Eso es lo que debe buscar la Organización X-dedujo Sora-tenemos que encontrar esa llave cuanto antes

-Cálmate, portador de la llave espada-le tranquilizo el Rey-Esa llave es muy difícil de encontrar, pero necesitamos encontrar más información

-Ese libro-continuo Donald-lo tiene una persona muy conocida, hablo de Merlín y ahora mismo vamos a verlo

-¿Vamos a Ciudad de Paso?-pregunto Sora algo ansioso

-¿Ciudad de Paso? ¡Ja!-dijo Donald-Ciudad de Paso ahora está abandonada, es un pueblo fantasma, ya no vale la pena ir allá. Todos sus habitantes se han trasladado a una ciudad mucho mas prospera y hermosa, Vergel Radiante

-¿Vergel Radiante?-examino Sora

-Ajiuu-Goofy emitió su muletilla-¿No te acuerdas, Sora, cuando fuimos a Espacio Paranoico? ¿Qué luego de vencer al PCM Tron encontró unos archivos sobre Vergel Radiante? ¿Todos lo recordaron y actualmente están haciendo que vuelva a ser como antes?

Sora de inmediato lo recordó todo, lo que dijo Goofy, que entraron a una computadora y que hicieron que la gente recordara la ciudad como era antes. Sora saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta que decía "Miembro del Comité de Restauración de Bastion Hueco" y recordó a León y a todos los demás

-Ahora mismo vamos a Bastion Hueco que dentro de poco se convertirá en Vergel Radiante-explico el Rey Mickey-Llegaremos dentro de poco


End file.
